So you wanna die?
by Teddybearanime
Summary: Remembering on all the past events. The day has finally come. And she's gonna help her "problems." T just because


**Vocaloid: So you wanna die?**

**I just listened to the song. And **_**love**_** it!**

**I hope you guys enjoy my second vocaloid fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Shinitagari**

**Hope I spelled that right...**

~Miku's POV~

I have 3 problems right now. No 3 above all my others.

It all started at the beggining of the school year. The start!

I still remember that day.

~Flashback~

I ran to the roof. I have no friends here. None. And neither do I want to waste my time here.

Wow. I sound pessimistic. But I'm not really. I guess it just comes out of me.

It's sunny today... Yet I'm in my own self-indulgence.

Ah well.

I didn't notice this blonde girl come onto the roof. Not until she was right next to me, climbing the edge.

She was smiling... Yet she seemed... Quite upset?

Acting happy like,

"Raripapa," I said the last part of my thoughts out loud.

She looked at me and I gave a blank-ish look.

Then she started crying. Wait...

What?! What the heck did I do? All I did was say 'Raripapa'!

She was muttering something as she crawled back over the fence.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Yes I might as well help. It would be rude not to...

"I wanna die..." She muttered. This blonde haired girl with a white bow on top of her head.

"What?" I blinked.

"I wanna die! It's not fair!" She screamed, and I stared, a bit shocked.

"Um... Just tell me all about it?" I said, and let her cry onto my shoulder.

"Why? Why? All I ever get is broken heart... Even by my first love..." She cried.

I just stared. Seriously? Over a guy? If I have to get another problem like this...

Ah... Stop thinking like that!

"Over your first love?" I asked. Um... Arn't we a bit young for first loves?

"Yes. I mean he built me all up, to where it felt like heaven. Then he dumps me, and I can't go on without someone to love me," She cried, she then continued to go on about how life is so unfair at home.

I comforted the blonde girl. Afterwards telling her my name was Miku, and her telling me she was Rin.

Oh no. I'm not thinking I just made a friend.

Nor am I saying she's that big of a nuisance.

~End of Flashback~

Then again. I got another problem added.

Another that I didn't even want to have to waste my time with.

~Yet another flashback~

Rin and I would go up to the roof, weekly. I'm not much annoyed. Only one person. Right?

Wrong.

After leaving a little talk with Rin I came upon a girl with green hair.

She was leaning up against a wall, with her cell phone in hand.

She, too, looked upset.

I inwardly sighed and walked up to the girl.

"Ney. Arn't you suppose to be in class? Why do you have your phone out?"

She was a bit surprised and looked up at me. Eyes glossy.

Close to tears?

"A-ah..." She shook a bit.

Great. Is she gonna cry, too?

"H-...He doesn't like me back. After all these years of loving him...H-he," her tears were flowing.

WHAT TH-?! ANOTHER guy problem?!

Oi.

She cried to me about how she loved this guy, Jake. Odd name for a japanese guy. She kept crying and crying.

I managed to get through it and help her, she thanked me, and told me her name; Gumi. I told her mine.

She then left.

~End of the Flashback~

Then my third.

This one wasn't exactly a _guy_ problem.

I've gotten myself stuck into this.

And twist and twist it goes.

~Another flashback~

Many pretend to be depressed. That's where those annoying 'emo's' come in.

After meeting with Gumi, here I was faced with another problem.

This girl had pink hair.

She looked at me with sad eyes.

I stared back and asked,

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"M... My girlfriend... She's avoiding me..." Tears. Again.

She continued on about how her lifes been feeling numb. How her step father and her mother were spliting up, she was quite blunt with it, and didn't give me enough info.

I nodded my head, looking concerned.

After helping her, she introduced herself as Luka. I introduced myself.

Then came the weekly meeting with Rin.

She cried to me. And I felt enough.

I'm getting sick and tired of pretending to care.

I tried making her laugh, laughters the best medicine. Right?

She was not amused.

And I'm _really_ getting sick and tired of trying to make you guys happy!

~End of flashback~

For a few weeks I went through their problems.

I then came with an idea. That would take me a _while_.

I started to learn to play the guitar.

~Once again a flashback~

Today was the meeting with Luka.

She cried and cried her problems to me.

"If you want to die then just die," I said, having had enough of all of it. All the problems.

She was a bit shocked and glared, grabbing the tie of my uniform.

"You just don't understand," she cried.

But how am I suppose to when your so blunt with it?

"Leave me alone. Let me die!" She yelled at me, weakly and tiredly.

But you know you don't want to be alone.

I got a bit tired of it and then said, "looking over what people say. It really isn't my problem is it?"

Her eyes went wide, and some tears rolled again, then I kind of regretted the words. She pulled something out of the pocket of her uniform, and then continued to slash her wrist.

I got a tad angry again and snatched it from her hand.

Would she just stop that already?!

I then closed my eyes and threw the sharp thing away.

~End of flashback~

Now there was Gumi. Who's love for someone burned "strong."

If it's so terrible that her "love," doesn't "love," her back then why not just give him up.

It's stupid.

~Flashback~

Gumi and I met again.

She was acting shy and leaned against the wall again. But she was holding her phone in hand.

I tried getting a sneak of it. Only to see she was on VocalBook.

I kept on "intimidating" her by keep on trying to get a look of the phone.

She muttered something about hanging herself.

I then closed my eyes and asked,

"Why are you still here if you want to die?"

She was shocked.

~End of flashback~

All their questions. All their questions were driving me insane. And I knew it was almost time to pull them all together to listen to the song.

Today was the day. I was just getting my feelings up. So that I could put all emotion into the song.

I heard shy footsteps behind me.

And I inwardly smile.

"S... So... Why are we here?" Gumi asked.

"It's not _that_ day yet..." Rin said.

And mentioning that day. Did not help my mood.

Time to put all my hard work out there.

I hooked my guitar up, while their curios eyes followed.

"Live? Die? Just say it out loud!" I yelled, starting my song.

I strummed the guitar and sung along with it,

"Say you wanna die? Go ahead and die! Noone will care if you're gone!"

I looked sqaure at all their faces and continued,

"Say you wanna die? Go ahead and die! Do what you want. Go ahead and die. So you wanna die? Oh, your still alive?"

There faces were still a bit shocked and I sang. To get rid of these problems,

"Live or die? Decide already! So you wanna die? Go ahead and die! If you don't want to die..." I sang, and squared on yelled, "Then LIVE with all your might~!"

I threw my guitar on the ground, I'll come back for it later.

Looking at them I said,

"Don't give up on your life."

Their faces. They were one of realization. One of finally finding something.

Remembering all those times of me helping them.

Me the lone wolf.

They ran up to me.

And I finally made friends. With my "problems."

**I hope you guys like. I'll do Vocaloid high, cliche, right? But Vocaloid high after some song fics. ^^**


End file.
